


Goodbyes

by Kivrin



Series: Rupert Giles [11]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-09
Updated: 2010-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivrin/pseuds/Kivrin





	Goodbyes

He's not good at goodbyes; that's why he left a note and slunk off to the airport alone, or so he said. Truthfully it's not so much goodbye as the moment after - the turning away, the steps, the being alone but still under the other's eye. The liminal stage, one might say.

If he'd confessed it to Buffy, she would have said 'My god, Giles, are all British people so thinky or is it just you?' Or would once have said - such flippancy had died with her mother.

He wants to leave as Joyce did, without being watched.


End file.
